Candyverse (A Cakeless Week)
by Teamunfocused
Summary: Sweet tooth Fox is back once again! Bringing more drama, much to Wolf's dismay, with Valentine around the corner. Whether it be candy or cake, Wolf and friends must stop Fox from eating candy or cake for the week. Why? Take a read and find out! Wolf x Fox, Shounen ai, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

Warning: Shounen ai

Don't read if you hate

If you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: Fox/Wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

A Cakeless Week

* * *

"I'm home." Wolf called out as he closed the door behind them. He sat a white plastic container down on the floor before taking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket.

"Welcome back." The canis heard his boyfriend call from the living room. He picked up the container and sat it on a table when he stepped into the next room.

"How was work?" Fox asked while his fingers rapidly tapped on the controller of his brand new game.

"Tiring as always. The clients are so bossy." Wolf sighed as he pulled off his tie and unbuttoned the top of his shirt before sitting next to the vulpine on their comfortable couch.

"Well your home now. So take a nap or something." Fox's grin and determination only increased as he finally shot down the boss of the level. Wolf frowned at his boyfriend's response and watched as he cheered to himself.

"Was it really worth skipping work to buy this game in the morning?" Wolf shifted his body to lay his head on the red fox's lap. He tiled his head when Fox cupped his ear and began to scratch.

"Well yeah. I've been waiting for the third instalment since forever ago." Fox leaned down to his boyfriend and pressed their lips together with a soft hum. The two canines chuckled inwardly as they stared into the other's eyes.

"So what's in the container?" Fox drew away and caressed his boyfriend's face as his tail hugged his torso.

"Oh nothing much. Just thought about you when I was walking back to my car." Wolf smirked while he reached down to Fox's tail and gave it a soft squeeze. The vulpine pressed the pause button on his controller before setting it aside.

"Well? What is it?" Fox asked again as he leaned down and rubbed his nose against Wolf's.

"Chocolate cake." Wolf raised his hand up to touch Fox's face.

"CAKE!" Fox jerked his head up and immediately leapt off the couch forcing Wolf to fall off with a yelp. The younger male stepped towards the table and opened the container to see 4 slices of chocolate cake with delicate decorations.

"Oh my god! I love you! I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU WOLF!" Fox yipped and jumped up and down with excitement while Wolf held his head as he shifted himself to sit back on the couch. The red fox raced towards the kitchen and brought back two plates and forks to set on the table.

"Hss ow. Could you give me a warning next time your gonna pull a stunt like that?" Wolf hissed as he rubbed his forehead. Fox bounced onto the couch and hugged his boyfriend before licking and kissing the wound he caused.

"Could you pass me a plate?" Wolf sighed in defeat as he knew he couldn't be mad at his partner for long. He followed Fox's gesture to look at his hands and saw that he had already held onto a plate with chocolate cake.

"When did you..." Wolf turned to Fox and paused when he saw the emerald eyes vibrate while zooming in and out. The older male turned his head back to the front and shook it lightly before cutting down the cake with his fork.

"Its you so I shouldn't question it." Wolf mumbled to himself before eating. Fox reached out for his own plate and in a blink of an eye sliced his cake into several pieces which caused his boyfriend to sweat quickly.

"Thank you for the cake!" Fox cheered merrily before stuffing his mouth with a piece of chocolaty goodness. As wolf munched quietly with a smile he suddenly heard a squeak. He turned to Fox and saw the fork stuck in his mouth but all movement is stopped.

"Are you alright?" Wolf swallowed and shifted closer. Fox nodded silently before withdrawing the fork and swallowing the cake whole. The lupine raised a brow but decided not to press on. He stabbed his fork in and ate another piece.

"Hmm." Fox whined and clenched his eyes as his hand shot up to cup his right cheek. Wolf turned to Fox who once again had a fork stuck in his mouth.

"Do you have a-" Wolf began to question but winced in pain when he received a pinch on his arm.

"No. No! I don't have it. Don't say you dare say that word." Fox growled as he pointed at his boyfriend trying to look intimidating.

"What? Cavity?" Wolf scratched his neck but immediately covered his ears while Fox wailed in pain. The lupine sat his plate of cake down to the table and brought the younger male into an embrace before fully laying on the couch.

"Let me see." He whispered as he calmed Fox with a wave of affection. He rubbed behind the ear, nuzzled into the neck, narrowed his eyes to seduce and wrapped his tail around the waist. The vulpine moaned lightly as his face reddened and body tensed.

"Say 'ah'." Wolf cupped Fox's chin with his right hand and brushed his thumb across the cheek. A quiet whine escaped the vulpine as he squirmed under his big bad wolf but he closed his eyes and complied.

"Ah..." Fox reluctantly opened his mouth while Wolf leaned closer to inspect. Amethyst pools widened at the lupine's shock. He released his hold on his boyfriend and sat up while holding back the urge to ask the question of 'how much sugar do you consume in a day?'

"So... How bad is it?" Fox sat himself up and leaned against the lupine with his face still flushed like a tomato. Wolf turned to face the younger male and lapped his hand over the other's shoulder.

"Even if you had Slippy or Leon check you out. I think they would also say... No more candy or sweets things."

"NO!" Fox jumped away from Wolf and knelt on the ground screaming. Wolf stood up from the couch and packed away the cake into the container. The younger male jerked his head up and held up his paw for help.

"PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM AWAY! MY CAKE!" Fox howled and cried as he watched his boyfriend carry the container away into the kitchen. Wolf shook his head and sighed.

"Drama queen."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

Warning: Shounen ai

Don't read if you hate

If you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: Fox/Wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

A Cakeless Week

* * *

Fox swayed left and right as he wondered around the supermarket. Customers avoided approaching him as they had earlier witnessed what the employee was capable of. Falco sighed as he followed three steps behind the vulpine.

"Could you stop walking like that? You look like a zombie trying to find a buffet of bodies." Falco frowned at his best friend and sped up to nudge him by the shoulder. When Fox turned his head to look at Falco, the avian immediately regretted it. The red fox looked empty inside with his eyes showing a dull green husk.

"Come on. It's only been 10 minutes since you came here and 3 minutes since you jumped an old man, a little girl and the manager. You can't be that upset on being banned from eating sweets." Falco softened his frown into a concerning huff.

"But I want candy..." Fox mumbled and slowly turned his head to the sugar and candy aisle. Falco flinched at how quickly Fox had accumulated his drool to the point where it was flowing out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"Fox! Falco! Clean that up! Your disturbing the customers!" The manager shouted through the speakers as he watched from the security office while changing out of his drool drenched uniform. Falco groaned and dragged Fox by the shirt to the janitor's closet.

"Close your mouth your drooling all over the floor." Falco lightly slapped Fox back to reality and opened the closet while Fox wiped his face.

* * *

"Wolf..." Fox lazily called out as he rolled around on the couch.

"What?" Wolf sat his novel down and looked at his boyfriend sitting across from him.

"I feel better. It doesn't hurt anymore. Can I have some cake now?" Fox laid on his back and stared upside down with a pleading face.

"No." Wolf simply said before resuming to read peacefully while licking his sea salt ice pop. Fox puffed his face and rolled onto the floor.

"But I want my cake! Why?! Why are you being so mean to me?! Wolf! Give me my cake now! Ah!" Fox cried out loud as he flailed, waved his hands furiously and tossed and turned his body like a petulant child. As Wolf continued to ignore him, the red fox cried louder and louder to the point where it was getting on the lupine's nerves.

"Grr... Shut up!" Wolf growled and closed his novel. He stood up and shoved his ice pop into his boyfriend's mouth causing the vulpine to bite into the chilling treat. Streams of electricity travelled as he could feel his teeth freeze immediately to the ice cold surface.

"Ah!" Fox screamed and jumped onto his feet as he held his cheek in pain. Wolf pulled his ice pop back and walked away to find an even peaceful space to read while finishing his treat.

* * *

"Alright Fox, please open up." Slippy requested as he pulled back the rubber gloves wrapped tightly around his hand.

"Ah..." Fox shuffled on the dental chair but stopped when he was comfortable before doing as he was told. Slippy used his dental mirror to look behind every curve of his friend's teeth and hummed unsatisfyingly.

"How is it?" Wolf grunted, waiting patiently for the dentist to finish his inspection.

"Well... I can see some inflation in the gums. There's a lot of plaque around the edges meaning you haven't been brushing your teeth properly." Slippy's eyes darted left and right as he searched for anything life threatening. Leon quickly scribbled down the younger male's notes on a clipboard.

"Fox." Wolf grunted once again as he turned face his boyfriend.

"Hm?" Fox managed to say as he nervously kept his eyes on Slippy.

"Do you really need to hold my hand every time you come here?" Wolf looked down to his hand which was being crushed by Fox's deadly grip.

"Uh huh." Wolf sighed lowly and grumbled. Leon looked at his wristwatch before smirking.

"Alright nerd time to switch." The lizard stood up from his chair and grabbed his cousin by the shoulder.

"But I'm not done yet." Slippy argued back before being tossed off his chair with Leon replacing him.

"Alright! Let's see what we have here." Leon murmured to himself as he peered into the vulpine's mouth with a dental mirror in hand. He soon noticed a spot on one of the teeth and grinned with malicious intent.

"Raise your hand if it hurts okay?" Leon whispered lowly so his patient couldn't here him before pressing a button under the armrest, causing cuffs to form around Fox's wrists and locking him down to the chair. Fox struggled and fought against the cuffs on the chair but remained immobile with the cuff around his waist to hold him.

"What the heck?! Let me go! Oh~" Fox barked out at Leon but stopped in awe when the chameleon pulled out a lollipop from his pocket. The tricky lizard pressed another button causing a mechanical arm to hold and forcefully open Fox's mouth wide.

"Does this hurt?" Leon reached in with his mirror and lightly tapped the spot. Fox yowled in pain and crushed Wolf's hand even harder causing him to also cry out.

"Kekeke. This hurts doesn't it?" Leon's smile grew wider each second he spent striking his friend's teeth and causing pain to another. Slippy sat on his cousin's chair and cringed while he watched with the clipboard in hand.

"Once you get him started there's no stopping my cousin." Slippy spun on his chair to face away and sighed. Wolf howled in pain as he collapsed on the floor with his hand still crushed in Fox's hand.

"If you're not careful Fox you might get a decay in the tooth. We would have to drill that out if that was the case." Slippy wasn't sure if it was his words or the constant torture that made Fox cry.

"I'm afraid you can't eat anything too sweet or sticks to your teeth until it gets better Fox." Slippy jotted down his warnings and ripped out the note. He slipped it into Wolf's pocket before stepping outside to avoid becoming one of the lizard's victim. The screams and howls of agony echoed within the walls of the room and no one heard or knew of what became of the patients that day.


End file.
